Especial de Navidad a tres caidas
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: ¿Como pasan la navidad este par de angelitos ahora que han reencarnado? Parte de Dragon Ball Alma y corazón
1. Primera caida

Parte de "Dragon Ball: Alma y corazón". Vegeta y Gokuh murieron en la batalla contra Cell. Ambos reencarnaron. Gokuh ahora es hijo de una pareja de exhippies y Vegeta de unos abogados. Cuando Gohan los conoce son alumnos en su clase (segundo de secundaria). Para saber mas acerca de su nueva vida, los interroga y consigue a escondidas un diario que Vegeta escribe en su computadora. 

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD I

Primera caída

La Celebración de Navidad es particularmente especial para este par de niños. Tal y como Gohan seguía leyendo en la computadora, había una larga reseña de lo acontecido la primera Navidad que estuvieron juntos. 

Una semana antes de navidad, Gokuh y Vegeta recibieron noticias en sus respectivos hogares.

- Vegeta - dijo el señor Saiko -. Este año tu madre y yo hemos decidido tomar un descanso y pasar las fiestas navideñas con tu abuela.

- Gokuh - dijo Luna de hielo -. Este año nos toca a nosotros organizar la fiesta de navidad y tus abuelos, y todas tus tías y primas van a venir a quedarse unos días en casa.

Vegeta y Gokuh: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mas tarde ese mismo día, Vegeta y Gokuh se encontraron en el parque. Se hubieran visto antes si no fuera porque Gokuh llamó a Vegeta inmediatamente despues de la fatal noticia al mismo tiempo que Vegeta intentaba comunicarse con el. Las líneas habían quedado bloqueadas cerca de 20 minutos.

- Entonces no quieres ir con tu abuela.

Vegeta negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Y yo no quiero que venga toda la familia... voy a enloquecer...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pasando frente a las canchas de basketbol, encontraron a tres tipos que discutían. Dos de ellos iban seguido a jugar, uno era un viajero, se notaba por la ropa cubierta de polvo y la enorme mochila que cargaba en la espalda. Tenia el cabello negro y largo hasta mas abajo de los hombros, muy enmarañado, y tenia toda la pinta de rufián, o eso pensó Vegeta.

- ¿Entonces que? ¿No apuestan? Puedo meter diez canastas antes que ustedes con los ojos cerrados.

Los otros dos gruñeron y repelaron. Uno de ellos respondio:

- Se nos hace injusto jugar dos contra ti...

- Lo que sucede es que tienen miedo - contesto el desconocido con arrogancia.

Gokuh miro la escena mientras iba patinando, al parecer se distrajo bastante porque tropezó, exclamando: "¡Me voy a caer, me voy a caer!" y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

El desconocido miro hacia los dos muchachos y dijo:

- Les apuesto que gano jugando junto con ese niño de los patines. 

Sus adversarios voltearon a ver el penoso espectáculo de Gokuh sosteniéndose del cuello de Vegeta para no dar con su humanidad al suelo.

- Esta bien - respondió uno de ellos.

- ¡Oye niño! - grito el desconocido de pelo largo - ¡Ven un momento por favor!

Gokuh logro equilibrarse en sus patines, volteo hacia quien le grito y se señalo a si mismo con el índice, poniendo cara de despistado (o sea, igual que siempre).

- ¿Me habla a mi?

- ¡Si! ¡Ven acá!

Gokuh se deslizo a tropezones hasta el.

- ¡Oye! ¿qué haces? ¿a dónde vas? - le pregunto Vegeta siguiéndolo.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? Ese señor me habló.

- ¬_¬U

- Si señor, dígame - dijo con su tono mas inocente.

- Mira niño, tengo un negocio con estos señores... necesito un poco de ayuda... si me apoyas te prometo que te dare una parte del dinero que...

Terminada la explicación, Gokuh se quito los patines y se los encargo a Vegeta, quien estaba muy cerca, fulminando al desconocido con la mirada.

- ¡Muy bien! - grito Gokuh muy entusiasmado - ¡A jugar!

La pelota fue impulsada por uno de los rivales circunstanciales de Gokuh, esa fue la única vez que esa pareja estuvo en posesión del esférico. Antes de que nadie mas pudiera hacer nada, el chico había saltado a una gran altura alcanzando el balón. Lo paso a su compañero de equipo quien se movió a toda velocidad para anotar el primer tanto. Era realmente muy espectacular, ambos se movían rápidamente, parecía que se leían los movimientos uno al otro y se arrojaban el balón sin ver, por la espalda, haciendo fintas, fue una verdadera masacre. Al final, el tipo de cabello largo se agacho cerca de la canasta para anudarse una agujeta, Gokuh llevaba el balón y los otros dos iban tras el. Sin pensarlo subió de un salto en la espalda del otro, se impulso y anoto la canasta que faltaba. Se colgó del aro con una mano y... ya no se pudo bajar.

- Creo que les ganamos - dijo el desconocido con burla -. Y falta algo... ¡Ah si! ¿cuánto habíamos apostado?

Los perdedores tuvieron que vaciar sus bolsillos entregándole el dinero y emprendiendo la vergonzosa retirada.

- Oigan... - se escucho la voz de Gokuh - ¿Alguien me ayuda a bajar?

- Sostente, Ocean - le dijo Vegeta.

- No te preocupes chico, déjate caer, yo te recibo...

- ¿Seguro? - preguntaron Vegeta y Gokuh al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Si! Confía en mi - se coloco debajo de la canasta con los brazos extendidos.

Gokuh cerro los ojos fuertemente, y con mucho miedo se soltó. Cayo de la manera mas horrible sobre su trasero. En el suelo, abrió los ojos de susto, sorpresa y dolor mientras el tipo se doblaba de la risa.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYAS CAÍDO EN ALGO TAN TONTO!

- ¡ÓIGAME! - le reclamo Vegeta dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro - ¿QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO?

- Ya, no te enojes chico. Fue solo una bromita inocente - miro hacia Gokuh, quien estaba callado - ¿Verdad que no te dolió?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Niño?

- ¿Ocean?

Lo que siguió fue la mejor imitación de Gokuh de una alarma de bombardeo.

- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! ¡¡¡CREO QUE CAI MAL!!! ¡¡¡YA NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS!!! ¡¡¡AYUDENME!!! ¡¡¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!!! ¡¡¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!!!

Vegeta y el otro tipo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Frenéticamente, el desconocido busco en sus bolsillos unas monedas y se las dio a Vegeta.

- ¡Rápido chico! ¡Busca un teléfono y llama a emergencias! ¡Tu! ¡¿Estas seguro?! ¡¿Pero como es posible?! ¡No caíste tan duro! ¡¿O si?!

Vegeta ya iba a salir corriendo cuando Gokuh se levanto de un salto, y le dio un zape en la cabeza al tipo de pelo largo diciendo:

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS CAÍDO EN ALGO TAN TONTO!

Vegeta: ¿?

- ¡PEQUEÑA RATA DE CAÑERÍA! - rugió el desconocido abalanzándose contra Gokuh, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. En el suelo comenzaron a pelear y forcejear. El tipo mayor tenia la ventaja porque era mas fuerte, alto y pesaba mucho (pero mucho) mas. Vegeta los miraba sin saber que hacer.

Finalmente ambos luchadores se echaron a reír.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - exclamo Vegeta - ¡Tu! ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien de tu tamaño? ¡Espera a que llame a la policía! ¡Ocean! ¡Deja de reírte! 

Gokuh y el otro tipo se sentaron, tratando de controlar su risa.

- ¡Pero que exagerado es tu amigo, Scrapy!

- Lo siento Vegeta - se disculpo Gokuh -. Permíteme presentarte a mi tio Scooby.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Perdón. Mi tio Ronald. En casa le decimos Scooby.

Vegeta los miro a los dos exasperado. Claramente se veía que trataba de encajar la información y le hallaba sentido a algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tu familia nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme?

- Vine a pasar la fiesta con ustedes. Este año les toca organizarla ¿O no?

- Si. Y no se que voy a hacer con todo el mundo ahí.

- Ya me imagino. Los viejos, las locas y las pequeñas pestes. No se por que insistimos en festejar la navidad todos juntos.

Vegeta andaba en silencio al lado del par, de camino a casa de Gokuh.

- Oye chico - le dijo Ron - ¿Entonces tu eres amigo de Scrapy?

- Supongo que si - gruño -, y no me llamo "chico". Llámeme Saiko si no es mucha molestia.

Ronald sonrió.

- Tu puedes llamarme Ron, o aun Ronienkis, pero no se te ocurra llamarme de otro modo.

Gokuh rió abiertamente, y procedió a explicarle a su amigo el porque de sus apodos:

- Cuando tío Ron era pequeño, un día le dio muchísima hambre, mis abuelos no estaban en casa, así que se decidió a vaciar la despensa. Se comió varias cajas de galletas incluyendo unas para perro. Desde entonces mi mamá y mis tías lo apodaron Scooby Doo. Cuando lo conocí mi mamá me había hablado de el, siempre lo llamaba por su apodo. Así que lo salude diciéndole: "Tio Scooby"...

- Y si añadimos que venias metido en una caja de cartón, pues peor para ti, Scrapy...

Fue una suerte que Ron llegara ese día, porque necesitaban a alguien grande y fuerte justo como este tipo para poner la decoración navideña. Para empezar, Luna estaba en contra de talar árboles solo para ponerlos de adorno y consideraba los pinos de plástico como una aberración, así que hubo que meter un enorme pino con todo y maceta a la sala. Lo decoraron con galletas en forma de muñequito, bastones de caramelo y tiras de palomitas, añadiendo luces con el grave riesgo de morir electrocutados. Las figuras del nacimiento eran bastante grandes, porque Luna no olvidaba la vez que Gokuh de pequeño estuvo a punto de comerse un pastorcito. También hubo que quitar el retrato del Maharishi de la recamara principal para no molestar a los abuelos, poner macetas de Nochebuena e "incienso navideño" por toda la casa, y ponerle sus gorritos con cascabeles a los gatos. Vegeta se quedo hasta tarde ayudando, en parte porque le pareció muy curioso, y en parte porque Luna preparaba chocolate y el aroma no ayudaba a que uno decidiera salir al frío de la calle.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa (después de beber casi una jarra de chocolate), sus padres lo recibieron con una expresión muy seria.

- Hijo, tenemos noticias - dijo el señor Saiko.

- ¿Si? - Vegeta estaba temiendo lo peor, es decir, que se hubieran enterado de que mantenía su amistad con Ocean.

- Tu madre y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que surgieron de improviso, por lo tanto, no iremos a visitar a tu abuela...

Vegeta: "¡HURRA! ¿Puedo festejar?"

- Nosotros no iremos con tu abuela, porque tenemos que salir de la ciudad, pero tu si iras porque ya habíamos quedado en eso.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Hijo - dijo su madre con unas maletas en la mano -. No podemos llevarte porque ya nos vamos. Pero confiamos en ti, sabemos que eres responsable y no habrá ningún inconveniente si mañana temprano tomas el autobús hasta casa de la abuela. Ya le avisamos y te estará esperando... Estaremos en contacto... llamaremos seguido a casa de la Abuela.

Le dejaron dinero suficiente para el viaje de ida y de regreso, y algo "para que le comprara un obsequio por el camino". Cuando se fueron, Vegeta tenia cierta expresión de "me voy al infierno". Finalmente se sacudió su estupefacción y tomo el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? - le contesto una voz cascada por el otro lado de la línea.

- Abuela, soy yo, Vegeta...

- Ah, si. Ese...

- (Tratando de no enojarse) Ya le avisaron mis padres que voy a ir...

- Si, las malas noticias vuelan con rapidez sorprendente...

- ("Al diablo, esta señora me molesta") Escuche... Yo no le agrado y usted no me agrada, así que voy a proponerle algo. No tengo porque ir y hacernos miserables a los dos. Cuando mis padres llamen, usted solo tiene que contestar el teléfono diciendo que todo esta bien, que yo estoy bien y etcetera... yo me voy a quedar con un amigo... ("porque a pesar de lo que digan el y su tío, no puede haber nada peor que ir con mi abuela")

- Pero ¿tienes amigos?

- Seguramente mas que usted...

A toda la parentela de Gokuh se le ocurrió aparecerse en casa el mismo día. 

(Ding, dong)

- Gokuh. Hijo, por favor ve a abrir la puerta - grito Luna desde la cocina.

- ¡Voy! - respondió Gokuh y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Vegeta.

En la puerta estaba una señora delgada, vestida con traje sastre y lentes, y un teléfono celular por el que hablaba sin parar.

- ¡Tía Marge! - dijo Gokuh.

- (Discúlpame) Hola muchacho. Has crecido un montón ¿Y tu mamá? - dijo rápidamente, arrojándole el abrigo y un portafolios negro.

- En la cocina...

- Bien, bien.

Atrás de Marge apareció su marido, quien saludo tímidamente, le dio una maleta a Gokuh y siguió a su esposa, y atrás de ellos:

- ¡Arrgghh! ¿Qué haces aquí si ya salió el sol? 

Se trataba de una aparición de ultratumba, una figura baja y delgada, completamente vestida de negro hasta los tobillos, incluyendo guantes y un sombrero con velo que le cubría el rostro.

- Muy gracioso - respondió la figura en voz baja.

- Vegeta - volteo Gokuh hacia su amigo -. Te presento a mi prima Hermione...

Hermione se levanto el velo unos segundos para verlo mejor. Vegeta alcanzo a ver un lindo rostro, aunque blanco como el papel y de labios negros.

- Si quieres ya puedes meterte en el armario, yo le diré a mamá que la saludas.

Hermione inclino la cabeza asintiendo y subió las escaleras derecho al mencionado armario.

Los dos amigos la siguieron con la vista, hasta que una voz aguda los saludo.

- ¡Hola Gokuh! ¡Hola desconocido al que no me han presentado!

Vegeta: ¬_¬U

- ¡Hola! - respondió Gokuh - Vegeta, ella es mi prima Bethani. Bethani el es Saiko, Vegeta.

La chica era bastante extraña, cabello castaño peinada de coletas y moños de todos colores, tenia una sonrisa amplia, pero algo distraída.

- ¿Dónde esta tía Luna? 

- En la cocina...

- Voy a saludarla antes de instalar mi tienda de campaña en el patio ¿Me vas a acompañar esta noche?

- Errr... - Gokuh la miro incomodo -. Tal vez... veremos mas tarde...

- Bueno... - respondió la niña - ¡tía Luna! - grito desde la puerta antes de ir a la cocina.

- ¿Ellas dos son hermanas? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Raro ¿Verdad? - dijo Gokuh - Voy a dejar esto en la habitación que van a ocupar, ahora regreso...

Vegeta permaneció al lado de la puerta, hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre.

- Yo abro...

Al hacerlo una señora mayor apenas lo miro y se le abalanzo encima, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡MI NIÑO! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡PERO QUE FLAQUITO ESTAS! ¡SEGURO ES PORQUE TU MADRE INSISTE EN ALIMENTARTE COMO SI FUERAS UN CONEJO! ¡MARIA MIRA COMO TIENES A MI NIETO! ¡MIRA JOHN A ESTE NIÑO! ¡SE NOTA QUE YA NO VA A CRECER NADA! ¡POBRECITO!

Vegeta tenia una gota en la cabeza y ya se estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo mas podría vivir sin respirar y quien era esa señora tan efusiva. Entonces se escucho una voz atrás de el.

- ¿Titita?

- ¿Gokuh? - pregunto la mujer soltando a Vegeta - ¿Entonces quien es este muchacho?

- Errr... - comenzó Gokuh - El es Saiko, es un amigo del colegio...

- Ah. Lo siento tanto ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Pero es que también tienes el cabello negro y un poco extraño! ¡No quise hacer que te sintieras incomodo!

Vegeta jadeaba tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- ¬_¬U No... se preocupe... señora...

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? - pregunto Luna, quien había llegado atraída por el grito, seguida de sus hermanos.

- ¡Pequeña! - la saludo el señor John, sin poder acercarse mucho ya que cargaba en brazos un enorme pavo congelado.

- ¡Maria! - la saludo su mamá dándole un abrazo casi tan fuerte como el que le dio a Vegeta.

- ¡Mi madre! - dijo Ron con la boca llena. (Había estado en la cocina, ya sabemos que la mayor parte de la gente que acompaña a la cocinera no lo hace precisamente para ayudar). Al verlo, su madre lo abrazo también, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marge y procedió a analizar a Gokuh y a su amigo. Comenzó por pellizcarle las mejillas al nieto y darle una serie de abrazos que por poco y lo despachan al otro barrio.

- De todas maneras estas muy delgado. Maria ¿qué le das de comer? Tu y tus teorías en contra de la buena alimentación. Este niño necesita proteínas. Ven tesoro - le dijo tomándolo de la mano -, no te preocupes, Titita esta aquí y se va a ocupar de ti - a continuación jalo a Vegeta del cuello, dándole al muchacho la sensación de que lo apretaba cierto tipo de maquinaria pesada -, y de ti también muchacho - con eso se los llevo a los dos a la cocina sin darles oportunidad de negarse.

Entonces todos los recién llegados estaban en la cocina, con la excepción de Hermione. Al poco rato volvió a sonar el timbre.

- ¡Yo voy! - exclamo Gokuh, saltando de la mesa, antes de que su abuela lo jalara para que no se fuera antes de acabarse la comida que improviso en menos de cinco minutos. Vegeta lo hubiera acompañado, pero aun no se reponía del interrogatorio policíaco al que lo sometió la abuela de Gokuh para asegurarse de que era seguro que su querido nieto hiciera amistad con el.

- ¡tía Merle! - se escucho desde la puerta.

Apenas había terminado la frase, cuando en la cocina apareció una dama muy maquillada, cubierta con un abrigo de piel y seguida por dos niñas rubias de rizos, vestidas y peinadas exactamente igual, por lo que era imposible distinguir a una de la otra.

Y comenzaron los saludos entre los parientes y la presentación al invitado.

- Vegeta, ellas son las gemelas Phoebe y Sofy - dijo señalando a cada una.

- Te equivocaste primo - dijo una sin disimular la mirada de interés que tenia sobre el pobre e indefenso Vegeta -. Y soy Phoebe y ella es Sofy.

- Sofy, sabes que nunca han podido engañarme...

- ¿Ya ves hermana? Te dije que no iba a funcionar. Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa.

- Cuidado con el armario que Hermione ya esta ahí adentro... - les advirtió Gokuh antes de que se fueran. Por el camino a las habitaciones se escuchaban risitas y en alguna ocasión, el nombre de Vegeta.

Mientras, tía Merle examinaba la cocina y a los presentes con ojos críticos.

- Hermanita, hermanita, hermanita - repitió meneando la cabeza -. Pero que cocina tan mas pequeña ¿Dónde voy a poner lo que traje?

- ¿Trajiste comida? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Luna y la abuela.

- Este año solo unos ingredientes y algunos postres. Saben que nadie cocina como mamá - dijo sacando dos cápsulas del bolsillo de su abrigo -. Ron, hazme un favor y mueve un poco esta pequeña mesa...

Gokuh y Vegeta se levantaron renuentemente mientras la mesa era arrinconada. Merle activo las cápsulas y las dejo caer. Salieron dos refrigeradores enormes. Uno tenia diversas cosas de comer: huevos, leche, botes de crema, quesos, carne congelada, aves, pescado, fruta y hasta unas latas de caviar que Vegeta encontró al fondo gracias a algún misterioso sexto sentido. El otro, ligeramente mas pequeño estaba lleno de pasteles y dulces.

- ¡Que bien! - dijo la abuela -. Niños, voy a prepararles algo en este preciso momento. No se desesperen.

- Gracias Titita - dijo Gokuh con un ligero acento resignado.

- Gracias señora - dijo Vegeta, preguntándose el por que del acento resignado.

- Hijito, no me digas señora, puedes decirme abuela, o si quieres Titita como me dice Gokuh...

- Esta bien... - las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta pero finalmente las pudo decir -. Abuela Sara...

La abuela le toco la mejilla cariñosamente antes de ponerse a cocinar de nuevo.

Poco después volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez le toco a Ron abrir la puerta.

- Ah, eres tu - dijo secamente.

La respuesta fue un gruñido.

- Supongo que eso significa que te da gusto verme Ada...

Ron regreso a la cocina acompañado por una mujer vestida de gris, de rostro serio y cabello castaño atado en un apretado moño.

- Hola - saludo.

El resto de los presentes respondió al saludo con cortesía. Abuela Sara la abrazo ligeramente y la invito a sentarse a la mesa, donde los muchachos estaban saboreando lo mas recientemente preparado.

Fue entonces que a la cocina entro alguien con un vestido rosa, maquillada de rosa y con el pelo castaño claro teñido por unos mechones rosas. Parecía un merengue.

- ¡Estephanie! - la saludo Gokuh -, ven, te presento a Saiko.

Estephanie miro al mencionado como si fuera un mueble y lo saludo apenas.

- ¿Dónde están las demás? - pregunto finalmente.

- Deben estar discutiendo donde se van a dormir y quien va a usar el baño. Si te apuras puedes conseguir algo - le respondió Gokuh tratando de contener la risa -. Pero el armario ya esta apartado. Hermione ya se metió ahí.

Ella le respondió con un gruñido y se retiro. Después se escucho una pelea, efectivamente estaban decidiendo donde iban a dormir.

La mujer recién llegada no añadía mucho a la conversación en la cocina. Ron se fue a la sala a ver la televisión con el abuelo John y el esposo de tía Marge.

- ¿Y donde esta Jordan? - le pregunto la abuela a la tía Merle.

- Mi querido Jordan tuvo negocios que atender, no podrá venir en esta ocasión.

Las gemelas regresaron con otra ropa. Ahora si se distinguían una de la otra. Phoebe iba con un conjunto de falda, saco y botas verde brillante, y un moño rosa impactante adornando sus rizos rubios, maquillada hasta decir basta. Sofy llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, y un enorme y tosco jorongo que la tapaba casi por completo.

Vegeta: ¬_¬U

- ¡Que bien! ¡Comida! ¡Y con el hambre que traemos! - dijo Phoebe empujando a Gokuh para poder sentarse a un lado de Vegeta, mientras su gemela se sentaba del otro, poniéndole "ojos de Bambi".

Ya era muy tarde cuando sonó el timbre por ultima vez ese día (N. de P. S.: Y yo ya me estoy haciendo bolas @_@). Cuando Luna abrió, entro precipitadamente una mujer delgada y de cabello largo y lacio, seguida por dos niñas y un perro blanco y peludo.

- ¡May! - la saludo.

- ¡Luna! - respondió extendiendo los brazos lista para aprisionarla entre ellos. Se abrazaron, se dieron un beso en cada mejilla y May se dirigió a la cocina hablando con voz aguda.

- Discúlpame por llegar tan tarde, pero es que no recordaba si era hoy que tenia que venir. Y además perdí los boletos del tren y al llegar no encontraba mi equipaje...

Una de las chicas, en cuanto vio a Gokuh le dio un zape en la cabeza sin ningún motivo.

- ¡Primate! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sigues entrenado? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- ¬_¬ (Ouch) Hola Georgette. Estoy bien. Sigo entrenando. Y el es Saiko, Vegeta, un amigo de la escuela. Vegeta, ella es mi prima Georgette, fue quien me presento a mi instructora.

- También le enseñe un poco y soy mas rápida y ágil que este.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

En eso se escucho un pequeño maullido. Vegeta, Gokuh y Georgette voltearon a ver a la otra niña, quien traía cargando una jaula con dos enormes hámster y un conejo.

Vegeta: ¿?

De las profundidades de la enorme sudadera blanca que traia puesta se escucho el sonido de nuevo. Después hubo movimiento, y un pequeño gato gris con rayas y ojos enormes, asomo su cabeza por el cuello de la sudadera. Era el mas pequeño que Vegeta hubiera visto.

- Vegeta. Ella es mi prima Emy, y la cosa bonita y pequeña es mamá Mina. La mamá de Boba y Fett.

Eso era dificil de creer, comparados con ella, los dos gatos de Gokuh eran gigantes.

- ¡Hola! - lo saludo la niña -. Y este es Zizou  - señalo al perro.

- ¿Susu? - pregunto extrañado Vegeta.

- ¡No! Zizou... es por un futbolista...

- Bueno, bueno, el nombre del perro es lo de menos - interrumpió Gokuh.

- Niños - se escucho la voz de Abuela Sara -. Hice un poco de chocolate y hay galletas. Siéntense a comer...

A fin de cuentas Vegeta y Gokuh acabaron llenos a reventar y demasiado soñolientos para poder levantarse de la mesa por su propio pie. Vegeta apenas se dio cuenta de cuando la cabeza de Gokuh cayo pesadamente sobre la mesa, volcando su taza donde quedaba aun un poco de chocolate, y comenzó a roncar.

Minutos después, Ron cargo con ambos muchachos como si fueran costales de papas y los llevo escaleras arriba, a la habitación de Gokuh.

Nota: Como ya había mencionado, la familia de Luna consiste en abuelo, abuela, cinco mujeres y el hermano menor. 

Por orden de aparición en este capitulo son:

Ronald: El hermano menor, alto y fornido, aproximadamente cinco o seis años mayor que Gokuh, no le cuesta mucho trabajo llevarse bien con sus sobrino. Últimamente no se dedica a nada en especial, mas que a andar vagando de aquí para allá. El nombre se debe a que necesitaba uno que comenzara con "R", y ese fue el primero en que pensé. Cuando quise cambiárselo, mi hermana se opuso, porque uno de sus personajes favoritos de Harry Potter es Ron.

Marge: La mayor de la familia. Esta casada y tiene un trabajo exigente que no le permite separarse del teléfono. Su marido es casi anecdótico, no hace mucho en realidad. Sus dos hijas son Hermione y Bethani. Igual con Hermione, cuando quise cambiarlo mi hermana se opuso (es una manera de decir que me amenazo con algo muy desagradable si le cambiaba el nombre). Esta niña es una "Darketa" que vive encerrada en su habitación (o en el armario mas cercano), le gusta escribir en su computadora portátil igual que Vegeta, aunque escribe cosas bastante retorcidas. Bethani es una niña extraña con voz aguda, que se la vive haciendo competencia con Gokuh para ver quien tiene la idea mas rara sobre una obra de arte (aunque ella mas bien se inclina a la escultura en tanto que Gokuh prefiere la pintura y la música.). También tiene cierta fijación enferma con su primo que se manifiesta cada vez que lo ve O_O.

Titita Sara: La "abuelitita" de Gokuh. Responsable de la existencia del grupo humano que se reúne en esa casa en esta ocasión. Su principal motivo para vivir es alimentar a quien se deje (como bien podrá atestiguar Vegeta), ya que es una manera de decir a las personas que se preocupa por ellos. A veces confunde a su único nieto varón con un ganso o alguna otra ave de corral, por lo que se llegara a ver que le da de comer en la boca de manera insistente.

El abuelo John: Esposo de Titita y jefe de la familia. Retirado de lo que sea que haya estado haciendo.

Merle: Casada con un hombre de negocios adicto al trabajo, dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo separen de el, en esta ocasión no acompaño a su familia a la cena de navidad pretextando por teléfono que una gran catástrofe le impedía abandonar el edificio donde tiene su oficina. Tienen un par de gemelas: Phoebe y Sofy. Al pronunciarlos suenan muy parecidos, por eso me gustaron esos nombres. Phoebe llama mucho la atención ya que le gusta vestirse de colores brillantes y mucho plástico. Le puse el nombre por Phoebe la de "Friends". Su hermana prefiere las cosas toscas y cómodas, aunque su madre no lo sabe admira mucho a Luna, y tiene planes para seguir sus pasos (fugarse de casa y etc., solo esperemos a ver si tiene tanta suerte y se encuentra su propio James). El nombre de Sofy es por un cuento de Rohal Dahl (Quien escribió Mathilda, y James y el durazno gigante por ejemplo), no leí el cuento pero vi la adaptación en dibujos animados (así como tampoco he leído los otros, vi las películas).

Ada: Es maestra. No he considerado mucho su historia, pero puedo decir que esta separada del padre de Stephanie. Tiene un carácter muy serio, generalmente viste de gris y casi nunca sonríe. Stephanie trata de hacer contraste con la personalidad de su madre usando mucho color rosa, pero en si no tiene una gran personalidad ni es muy agradable que digamos.

May: La hermana favorita de Luna (por lo menos es la única que no odia a muerte a James). Muy delgada, olvidadiza y escandalosa. No se sabe mucho del padre de sus hijas (Ron a veces hace el chiste de que lo olvido por ahí). Georgette tiene mas pila que el conejo del tambor, acostumbra pegarle a Gokuh sin motivo aparente. Emy es una fan de los animales y quiere que el resto de la humanidad comparta su amor por ellos.

Las primas de Gokuh están basadas en un libro de la serie "Chicas", se llama "Por favor no te vistas de fontanero" (en serio, lo juro, así se llama). No tengo primas en las cuales basarme porque yo soy al contrario de Gokuh: lo que tengo son primos.


	2. Segunda caida

Hola. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews.

Kokoro-Yana: ¿Cómo estas? Espero que ya te encuentres mejor. Por el momento no hay planes de que salga la abue de Vegeta. La razón de por que lo odia... mmm... solo digamos que simplemente no le agradan los niños pequeños.

Elena: ¡Si! ¡Me siento grande por hacer que te rías tanto! No es que sus papas no quieran a Vegeta, es mas bien que siempre están muy ocupados y como que no saben realmente que hacer con el n_n.

Princess M@ko Chan: Gracias por tus comentarios ·///·. Espero que te siga gustando.

Navy: ·///· Gracias por el review. Y si, luego uno tiene cada pariente... 

SEGUNDA CAIDA

Al día siguiente, Vegeta abrió un ojo, encontrando el rostro dormido de Gokuh a unos centímetros de el, volvió a cerrarlo y trato de seguir durmiendo. Segundos después, abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a preguntarse como levantarse de esa cama sin armar escándalo y sin despertar a su amigo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro Georgette, saltando a la cama, cayendo encima de Gokuh.

- ¡PRIMATE DESPIERTA!

Gokuh: ¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

Vegeta: O_O

- ¡Buenos días! - los saludo Georgette - Ya están vestidos ¡Que bueno!

(Claro, Ron los llevo a la cama, no tenia porque hacer otra cosa)

Vegeta: "Y nunca dejare de dar gracias por ello."

- Gokuh, ya levántate, la abuela dice que ya esta el desayuno - se escucho la voz de Bethani desde la puerta de la habitación -. Recuerda que te toca acompañarnos.

- Pues yo encantado de la vida me levanto, en cuanto esta se baje de mi... ¿Acompañarlas a donde?

- Al centro comercial, tenemos que hacer algunas compras de emergencia.

Gokuh: ¿Qué? O_O

Georgette lo jalo de la cama sin delicadeza y se lo llevo descalzo a la cocina. Vegeta, se dio la vuelta en la cama e intento olvidar la escena anterior. Poco después regreso Bethani.

- Perdón que te moleste otra vez, vengo por algo importante.

Tomo el calzado de Gokuh y volvió a salir.

"¿Qué no saben tocar la puerta?" Se preguntó Vegeta.

Después se hubo un escándalo en la planta baja. Aventones de trastes y chillidos agudos. Vegeta escucho la voz de Gokuh protestando. Luego ruido de mucha gente caminando, y la puerta abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar de golpe. Después hubo silencio.

Todavía permaneció a costado alrededor de media hora, hasta que considero que ya era tiempo de bajar.

Al entrar a la cocina la abuela Sara lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Que bueno que ya te levantaste! Estaba por ir por ti para que bajaras a desayunar. 

Vegeta echo un vistazo a la mesa y hasta el tuvo que preguntarse quien iba a comerse todo eso. La abuela lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el muchacho se dio cuenta de que estaba calculando su capacidad como si fuera un barril.

Pero no se quejo, ya que tuvo el privilegio de constatar lo buena cocinera que era Titita Sara. Usando las latas de caviar que Vegeta había encontrado la noche anterior, la abuela preparo un enorme omelette realmente regio, en su opinión, que alcanzaba para tres personas, acompañado de un platon de salchichas con tocino y tomates fritos, pan tostado, y jugo de naranja. También había un café delicioso con vainilla francesa y pastelillos, cortesía de la tía Merle y sus enormes refrigeradores.

La abuela estaba completamente encantada de lucir sus habilidades culinarias frente a un nuevo miembro en la familia, lo consideraba así porque estaba decidida a adoptarlo por lo menos durante unos días. 

- ¿Dónde están Ocean y sus primas? - pregunto Vegeta mientras escogía un segundo pastelillo de la bandeja.

- Esas niñas inquietas lo arrastraron al centro comercial - respondió la abuela con una leve nota de enfado en su voz -. Ni siquiera lo dejaron terminar su desayuno. Pero ya se lo repondré en cuanto regrese.

- ¿De veras?

- Si. Afortunadamente Merle trajo bastantes cosas que me servirán...

Cuando Vegeta se aburrió de esperar a Gokuh y la tropa (y cuando se pudo levantar de la mesa), decido ir a buscarlos al centro comercial. El problema es que era una persona entre treinta mil que estaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente no se perdió y logro dar con ellos, eran fáciles de ubicar a simple vista: Un grupo de niñas escandalosas jalando en diversas direcciones a un pobre diablo cargado de paquetes, algunos ya envueltos para regalo. (Imagínense, si cuando iba de compras con Chichi acababa sepultado con paquetes, ahora multipliquen a Chichi por seis)

- ¡Vegeta! ¿qué haces aquí? Pense que ya te habías salvado... - le dijo Gokuh.

- ¡Vegeta! - gritaron todas la presentes (incluyendo a Estephanie quien perdió su fingido desinterés sobre el muchacho), las gemelas lo jalaron del brazo. Phoebe en esta ocasión iba con un conjunto amarillo mirame-a-fuerzas y Sofy llevaba un grueso overol. En la confusión de gente y niñas de la misma familia, Vegeta apenas y se dio cuenta cuando acabo recorriendo el centro comercial de punta a punta, entrando y saliendo de tiendas de ropa y regalos, buscando entre su vocabulario como decir que no le gustaba la ropa que escogían sin herirlas, cargando paquetes y sudando a mares a pesar de hallarse en pleno invierno.

Cuando iban saliendo Vegeta le pregunto a Gokuh:

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Debe seguir metida en el armario, no le gustan los lugares llenos de gente, ni ir de compras, ni ver el sol.

- ¿?

Al regresar a casa de Gokuh, Vegeta se sintió recompensado de todo trajín al percibir el olor que salía de la cocina. 

Ya sentado a la mesa para cenar se sintió rodeado, los adultos ya habían comido y se dedicaban a distintas actividades. Por ejemplo, Ron y el abuelo John estaban colocando mas focos de colores en la fachada. Vegeta era interrogado por todos lados y trataba de responder varias preguntas a la vez. Todas se lo comían con la vista. Excepto Hermione, a quien había que llevarle la comida al armario. La abuela se sentó al lado de Gokuh y mientras hablaba de cualquier cosa le metía bocadillos en la boca a su pobre nieto de la misma manera en que se les mete nueces por el gaznate a lo pavos días antes de sacrificarlos.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo se hubieran estado mirando entre ellos si no fuera porque se escucharon gritos y ruidos de cortos circuitos. La luz bajo su intensidad varias veces antes de irse por completo. También hubo un golpe seco, como si alguien hubiera caído desde lo alto de una escalera.

Desde afuera escucharon la voz de Ron.

- No se asusten niños... (ouch)... Ya lo solucionamos...

Gokuh sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, mientras sus primas se reían no muy disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto Vegeta en la oscuridad.

De pronto se escucho la voz de Georgette.

- ¡A EL!

Gokuh: ¡MEEEEEEEWWWWW! ¡SÁLVATE VEGETA!

Todo el mundo se levanto precipitadamente de la mesa a pesar de las protestas de la abuela y los muchachos trataron de huir entre la oscuridad de la horda de niñas con ánimos de no-se-que. Vegeta perdió a su amigo en la sala y al no poder guiarse por su voz a causa del ruido de risas, gritos y ladridos de Zizou, subió las escaleras a tropezones esperando poder meterse a la habitación que había ocupado la noche anterior. Sin darse cuenta como, abrió una puerta y se metió en no sabia donde.

La luz regreso después de lo que pareció una eternidad. A Gokuh lo habían cazado, atrapado, hecho cosquillas hasta que casi se queda sin aire, y finalmente lo habían peinado, puesto moños y maquillado a ciegas, con los cosméticos rosas de Estephanie. Con la dignidad en calidad de trapo de limpieza, subió al baño del segundo piso para lavarse la cara. Al salir agradeció que Vegeta no lo hubiera visto y se pregunto a donde se había metido para poder escapar. Se quedo atrás de la puerta del armario pensando donde buscar a su amigo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió disimuladamente unos centímetros por un momento, poco después se abrió mas y Vegeta salió de puntillas mirando para todos lados hasta que se encontró con Gokuh.

Vegeta: ¡¡!!

Gokuh: ¿¿??

- Errrr - dijo Vegeta, pensando en una buena excusa o por lo menos como distraer su atención - ¿Sabes? Ese rosa que traes en los labios te queda muy bien...

- Y ese negro que traes en los tuyos hace juego con tus ojos...

Ambos: ¡¡¡¿¿¿???!!!

Corrieron al baño y se analizaron en el espejo.

- ¿Qué te paso? - le pregunto Gokuh -. Saltaste de la sartén para caer al fuego...

- Fue un accidente...

- Entraste a oscuras en el armario por equivocación, tropezaste y te caíste encima de ella y por error te manchaste los labios con su maquillaje...

- ¿¿¿??? ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió!

- Ay Vegeta. Eso ni yo te lo creo...

A la hora de irse a dormir, Vegeta no hallaba como decirle a Gokuh que no se sentía cómodo durmiendo con el. 

- Aparte de caerte encima de ella ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? - le pregunto Gokuh con acento divertido.

- Mmm - respondió Vegeta de mala gana -. De entrada me quiso golpear, pero creo que entendió el problema Y QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE. Creo que no le caí tan mal. Me mostró su computadora portátil con lo que esta escribiendo - esto ultimo lo añadió como al descuido.

- Entonces ya tienen algo en común...

- Cállate...

- Bueno - dijo Gokuh cambiando de tema -. Yo tengo sueño, vamonos a dormir...

- E-espera Ocean...

- ¿Si?

- Es que yo... quería decirte... que... bueno....

- ¿?

- ¿A ti no te molesta que yo...? bueno... Este... contigo...

- Claro que no Vegeta... sabes que me caes muy bien - le respondió sonriendo.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Si no... a que si no te molesta... que yo... te acompañe a... dormir...

Gokuh lo miro con expresión de completa inocencia.

- No ¿Por qué? ¿A ti si?

Vegeta miro hacia un lado, incomodo. Gokuh suspiro.

- Pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar porque hasta los sillones están ocupados y la tienda de campaña es de Bethani, aunque a ella le encantaría que la acompañaras...

- No bromees con eso... ¿Puedo dormir en la tina del baño?

- Solo si quieres dormir con mi tío Ron...

Esa noche iba a ser Noche Buena, desde muy temprano la abuela y las tías estaban metidas en la cocina preparando la cena. Luna apenas y podía disimular su asco mientras veía a su madre preparando el pavo. La aportación de la anfitriona para la cena era ensalada de manzana con muchas pasa y nueces. Los varones presentes ponían manteles y cubiertos, y los niños terminaban de dar los últimos toques de decoración navideña y movían y volvían a mover los regalos que estaban abajo del árbol, impacientes.

Las aportaciones de las niñas a la decoración metieron en problemas a los muchachos, donde quiera que iban había muérdago y alguna entusiasta siempre dispuesta a cumplir con la tradición de dar un beso al pobre desafortunado que se detenía un segundo debajo de las ramitas. Siempre estaban mas pendientes de cuando le llegaba el turno a Vegeta que a Gokuh.

A media tarde sonó el timbre, Gokuh estaba en la cocina con Vegeta, suplicándole a la abuela que les diera a probar ponche. Luna fue a abrir. Era un mensajero con un paquete enorme envuelto para regalo. Luna firmo el recibo y leyó la tarjeta, entro a la cocina con aspecto triste.

- Gokuh - lo llamo -. Ven un momento. Llego esto para ti...

Al ver el paquete, a Gokuh se le nublaron los ojos y fue con su madre a la sala, cargo el paquete y lo deposito abajo del árbol sin interesarse en abrirlo. Poco después sonó el teléfono y Luna fue corriendo a responderlo.

- Bueno... Ah... eres tu... si... estamos bien ¿Y tu?... Si aquí esta... Ahora te lo paso...

Gokuh tomo el teléfono, Vegeta había salido de la cocina siguiendo, y escucho su parte de la conversación.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Papá? Si... estoy bien... Si, acaba de llegar... (Con tono mas animado) ¡Es enorme! ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo están los abuelos?... Ah... Pues aquí estamos todos, este año nos toco organizar la fiesta, mamá esta preparando ensalada de manzana... (esperanzado) ¿vas a venir?... (pausa larga) Entiendo... quizá la próxima vez... si... yo también te echo de menos... ¡No te preocupes! Esta bien en serio... bueno... si... hasta luego... Feliz Navidad a ti también y a los abuelos... Yo les digo a todos que los saludas... Adiós...

El chico colgó el teléfono decepcionado. Miro a Vegeta y le informo con voz resignada.

- Ya sabia que me iba a decir eso... siempre que no puede venir manda un paquete de regalo... creo que se siente culpable o algo así...


	3. Tercera caida

¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

Princess M@ko Chan y Navy: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí va como pasan estos dos niños la Navidad ¡por fin!

Elena: Si es una lastima que su papá de Gokuh no pudiera ir. Par acá decimos algo similar: Que le caiga el veinte, y te aseguro que muy pronto le va a caer n_n.

Tercera caída

Por fin se celebro la cena navideña, con un pavo monumental como Vegeta nunca lo había visto, dorado, y con un delicioso relleno. Ejerciendo artes de prestidigitación que ninguno sabia que tenían, lograron conseguirse una botella de vino helado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Quiero hacer un brindis - intento decir el abuelo, ya que para esa hora tenia cierta cantidad de alcohol y de comida encima -. Me da gusto que toda la familia este reunida y disfrutando de una Navidad mas juntos, tradición que hemos mantenido desde hace...

Y un rollo kilométrico al que nadie le puso atención. Las niñas le lanzaban piropos a Vegeta desde el otro lado de la mesa y forzaban al estéreo de Luna a todo el volumen que podía dar, antes de que los adultos las regañaran. Tía Ada hacia comentarios venenosos sobre los irresponsables que tenían hijos y no los volvían a ver ni en Navidad, mientras que May le echaba pelea y trataba por todos los medios hacer que se callara. La abuela le suplicaba interminablemente a Ron que dejara de vagar por fin, utilizara el titulo universitario que consiguió, que buscara un trabajo y se casara, mientras que con una mano, tomaba a Gokuh del cuello y con la otra le metía pasas y nueces en la boca. Entre Marge y Merle criticaban en voz alta el pequeño tamaño de la casa de su hermanita y sus extraños empleos. Luna contaba mentalmente hasta mil quinientos tratando de limpiar su aura de la energía negativa que estaba apunto de orillarla a golpear a sus hermanas. El esposo de tía Marge se ponía hasta atrás sin que nadie le dijera nada y comenzaba a cantar tentativamente. Los muchachos apuraban disimuladamente su botín, aprovechando descuidos de la abuela y Vegeta esperaba que no comenzaran a hacerle segunda al esposo de Marge. 

A Gokuh el alcohol se le subió muy rápido (demasiado).

- La verdad Vegeta... te quiero un resto... eres como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Vegeta: O_O

- ¡En serio! ¡No! ¿Qué digo? Eres mas que si fueras mi hermano, eres como... como (disque cantando) la mitad que me faltabaaa...

Vegeta: O_O Contrólate, no vayas a dar un espectáculo...

- ¿Espectáculo? Mira esto... ¡SUBAN EL VOLUMEN!

Intermedio musical

Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if your not with the man  
Can I kick it?  
(Yes you can)  
I got  
(Funk)  
You got  
(Soul)  
We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body  
  
Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man  
Houston, can you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But your making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night  
  
Singin' in the classes  
Music for your masses  
Give no head  
No backstage passes  
Have a proper giggle  
I'll be quite polite  
But when I rock the mic  
I rock the mic  
(Right)  
You got no love, then you're with the wrong man  
It's time to move your body  
If you can't get a girl  
But your best friend can  
It's time to move your body  
  
I don't wanna be sleazy  
Baby just tease me  
Got no family planned  
Houston, can you hear me?  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos your keeping me up all night  


Vegeta: O_O Mejor canta otra Ocean... ¡Y ya bajate de la silla! Si sigues bailando ahí arriba te vas a caer...

Titita: ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: ¡DIJE BAJATE DE LA SILLA! ¡NO SUBETE A LA MESA!

Las primas de Gokuh: ¡MUCHA ROPA! ¡MUCHA ROPA!

Pimpin' aint easy  
Most of them fleece me  
Every night  
Pimpin' ain't easy  
But if you're sellin' it  
It's alright  
  
Come on  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night

Y ahí les dio la media noche, la abuela recomendó que los niños se fueran a dormir. Entre protestas todos la obedecieron. En su trayecto a la habitación, Vegeta y Gokuh estaban llegando a la etapa de la borrachera en que se empiezan a tirar netas entre si.

- Pues la verdad Ocean... No es que no te quiera ni te tenga confianza... eres mi mejormejormejormejormejor amigo... pero te llamo por tu apellido porque no me gusta tu nombre... no se cual sea la razón pero no me gusta...

- Y a mi al contrario... me gusta mucho el tuyo... Suena muy bien... VE-GE-TA, Ve-e-ge-e-te-a... Vegeta... ¿Ya me vas a decir que fue lo que paso con Hermione?

- Nada mas me caí encima de ella ¡Ya te lo había dicho!

- Bueno, pero no te enojes hermano...

- ¡¿Hermano?! ¡¿Me dijiste hermano?!

- ¿No te gusta? ¡Ya se! ¡Brother! ¡Carnal!

- ¡Hermanito! (lo abraza)

- ¡Ora! No querías ni que te tocara y ahora tu eres el que se esta mandando.

Después de un momento.

- ¿Vegeta? Vegeta ya suéltame... ¿Vegeta?

Gokuh logro zafarse del abrazo y sacudió a su amigo. Estaba roncando. Le dio unos golpecitos en la cara.

- Vegeta... mejor ya nos vamos a dormir. Despierta porque yo no te voy a cargar hasta la cama...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- ¿Vegeta? ¿Tienes calor? Tus mejillas están rojas...

- La verdad si tengo calor... ¡que raro!... voy a abrir un poco la ventana...

La ventana de la habitación de Gokuh era muy grande, pero se abría fácilmente, además nunca le ponía seguro. Vegeta penso que solo era cuestión de abrirla unos centímetros, pero no podía controlar muy bien sus movimientos y la abrió de mas, una gran brisa fría entro a la habitación, y una mano helada se aferro a la muñeca del muchacho.

Vegeta: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Del susto a los dos muchachos se les bajo la borrachera, y el intruso perdió el equilibrio desde la planta trepadora donde se estaba sosteniendo para entrar por la ventana, y cayo hasta el jardín, en medio de uno de los agujeros que Zizou había estado abriendo.

- ¿Quién era ese? - pregunto Vegeta, asomándose por la ventana.

- Cayo muy feo... ojalá no se haya lastimado.

Toda la familia salió al patio para ver al intruso. La abuela iba armada con un enorme sartén y el abuelo llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico para llamar primero a la policía o a una ambulancia según fuera el caso. Ron se acerco primero, cautelosamente, con el tenedor grande para el pavo en la mano.

El hombre se movió, todos respiraron mas libremente, estaba vivo. Intento levantarse, la mayoría se alegro, no se había lastimado demasiado. Ron sonrío al verlo bien, los demás pusieron cara de ¿?.

- ¡Cuñado! - lo saludo.

- ¡Cuñado! - le respondió animadamente.

La sorpresa fue general. Era James.

- ¡Papá! - grito Gokuh.

- ¡Mi muchacho! - con dificultad lo abrazo, y el muchacho tuvo mucho cuidado para abrazarlo sin lastimarlo.

- ¡Halcón! - le grito Luna - ¿Pero que te paso? ¿Por qué intentabas entrar por la ventana?

- ¿Podemos discutirlo adentro de la casa?

Sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con un enorme plato de pavo y una taza de chocolate que la abuela le sirvió un poco a regañadientes, James comenzó a explicar.

- Me les escape a los viejos. No creo que se den cuenta por lo menos hasta mañana, los deje un poco entretenidos (risa maliciosa). No podía esperar para ver a la familia. Llegue desde hace rato, pero parece que el estéreo tenia el volumen muy alto y no me escucharon tocar, luego, alguien se puso a cantar y así menos me iban a abrir. También intente llamar por teléfono. Al final, perdí la paciencia y decidí entrar por la ventana, porque afuera hace mucho frío. Creo que le pegue un buen susto a alguien.

Vegeta se ruborizo un poco de vergüenza. Había estado mirando con fijeza a James, era alto, y mucho, pero mucho menos fornido que Ron, tenia su brillante cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta. Se parecía algo a Gokuh en que era fácil que sonriera.

- ¡Que gusto me da! - dijo Gokuh -. Pense que no ibas a venir.

James rió ligeramente, revolviendo la rebelde cabellera de su hijo con afecto.

- Quería verte abriendo el regalo que te envíe. Además se me olvido mandar esto así que tuve que venir a entregarlo personalmente - dijo sacando un pequeño estuche de su chamarra, entregándoselo a Luna -. Feliz Navidad, Luna.

Luna sintió que se ruborizaba ligeramente y tomo lo que su esposo le ofrecía.

- Gracias, Halcón. Feliz Navidad a ti también.

- ¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra! - comenzó Ron.

Luna lo abrió rápidamente, con manos temblorosas. Venia una tarjeta hecha a mano que ella se guardo en el bolsillo, y una delgada cadena con un dije en forma de flor blanca, con aretes que hacían juego.

- Se que te gustan mucho las flores, pero no quise arrancarlas de ningún lado - James se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza -. Además, creo que no pude haber traído cargando una maceta.

Luna rió y le dio un abrazo con menos cuidado que Gokuh. James hizo una mueca de dolor. Las tías en general ponían cara de "Ewww", y Ron y May se veían muy felices de ver a la pareja. La abuela Sara veía con ojos de asesina a "ese tipo" y el abuelo John aprovechaba para servirse otro vaso de vino.

Vegeta seguía mirándolo fijamente. Después le susurro a Gokuh en el oído tratando de ser discreto.

- Oye ¿a que dices que se dedica tu papá?

- Papá, Vegeta pregunta que a que te dedicas.

Vegeta: ¬_¬U

James: ^-^ Ya te lo he dicho.

- Ah si. Jalas los cables del poder.

Vegeta: ¿Perdón?

James: Los hilos hijo, manipulo los hilos del poder en la televisora...

- O_O ¿El poder puede manipularse con hilos? ¿no seria mas seguro si lo sujetas con cables? Digo, para que aguanten más.

Vegeta: O_O

La fiesta se prolongo un rato mas (por lo menos para los niños). Tanto Vegeta como Gokuh ya habían desistido del vino, así que se la pasaron tomando refresco mientras hablaban con James, contándole de todo lo que había sucedido desde que padre e hijo no se veían.

Pero de todas maneras no pudieron haber aguantado mucho. De nuevo, Ron tuvo que cargarlos hasta la habitación, ayudado por James.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta despertó sintiendo un peso en el pecho. Penso que era alguna especie de castigo por beber, pero se dio cuenta de que no, o por lo menos a primera vista no lo parecería. Gokuh se había quedado dormido apoyando la cabeza en Vegeta. Y sobre la despeinada cabeza de Gokuh, dormía plácidamente Boba.

- Ay por Dios ¿Cómo es que no se ha asfixiado? - dijo -. Ocean, Ocean, despierta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Vegeta? - Gokuh se levanto trabajosamente, sacudiéndose al gato -. Ay mi cabeza ¿Qué le habrán puesto a los hielos?

- No le pusimos hielos - le informo Vegeta.

- Ah. Si, es cierto.

En la sala, Luna y James estaban durmiendo en el sofá, muy abrazaditos. Los muchachos fueron a la cocina sin hacer ruido.

- El problema es que no podremos prepararnos nada para este malestar sin despertarlos - dijo Gokuh.

- ¿Por qué? 

- Necesito la licuadora...

Después. Las niñas despertaron y empezó el rasgar de papel para regalo. Vegeta nunca había recibido tantos regalos de Navidad. Todos venían con tarjetas con frases inspiradas y versos apasionados (^-^) o por lo menos lo intentaban. Las gemelas le habían comprado una chamarra muy abrigadora de color azul marino, Vegeta penso que debía de haberles costado mucho trabajo ponerse de acuerdo para elegirla. Emy le regalo un calendario de la serie "365 fotos de gatitos", que Vegeta penso que ni muerto lo colgaría de la pared ni lo consultaría. Estaphanie le regalo un estuche de plumas. Bethany le dio un compacto de Alanis Morriset (¿?). Y Georgette le regalo un oso de peluche y una tarjeta que decía: Vale por diez abrazos de oso. El regalo de Hermione era inconfundible, envuelto en un papel negro, que seguramente le costo mucho trabajo encontrar en esa época. Era un grueso libro con las obras de Edgar Allan Poe.

Por ultimo, vino el regalo de Gokuh.

- Feliz Navidad, Vegeta - le dijo tímidamente.

Vegeta agradeció débilmente y bario el pequeño paquete, era un libro y un disco compacto. Era el disco que Nan ya le había enseñado, y el libro era del mismo autor del disco. Además tenia dos dedicatorias: una de Gokuh y otra de Nan, y una fotografía de la chica en la estación del tren.

- Ella tuvo que salir de la ciudad - le dijo Gokuh -. Pero conseguí que te escribiera esto antes de marcharse.

Por la expresión de los ojos de Vegeta, Gokuh supo que le había gustado.

- Esto es para ti - dijo Vegeta, entregándole un pequeño paquete. Era una agenda electrónica -. He notado que algunas cosas se te olvidan y pense que esto te ayudaría...

Gokuh comenzó a reír.

- Gracias Vegeta.

Aparte había que abrir el de James. Era una enorme dotación de pinturas y pinceles, y una caja de cápsulas misteriosas, que James le recomendó abrir mas tarde, para que sus abuelos no las vieran.

Para la tarde, los muchachos habían decidido tirarse en el sillón a ver la televisión. Todavía no se sentían muy bien, a pesar del batido que preparo Gokuh para que se les pasara. 

- ¿Qué te pareció lo de ayer? - le pregunto Gokuh -. Espera a ver la siguiente fiesta ¡Todavía nos falta el Año Nuevo!

Después de un rato de seguir viendo la pantalla sin hacer nada, Vegeta decidió levantarse para ir por agua a la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral, la abuela no estaba ahí. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Vegeta - ¿Se destruyo el armario?

Hermione se quito el sombrero negro que siempre la acompañaba. 

- Vine por agua...

- Yo también...

Mientras bebían de sus respectivos vasos, se analizaban uno al otro.

- No puedo creer que seas amigo de Gokuh...

- Y yo no puedo creer que tu hayas nacido en esta familia...

- Bromas del destino, supongo.

Ella dejo su vaso en el fregadero. Antes de salir, volvió a mirar a Vegeta y señalo arriba de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es eso de ahí arriba?

Vegeta miro hacia donde ella señalaba.

- Creo que es muerd...

No pudo terminar, porque Hermione ya le había echado los brazos al cuello y para besarlo en los labios.

Nota: ¡Yo si quiero mi calendario de gatitos! Lo vi en una tienda y es tan adorable y las fotos son tan bonitas que casi me sacan en camilla de lo lindo que estaba. Hasta después de terminar de escribir la escena de los regalos me di cuenta de que las primas de Gokuh son una derivación o descendencia del "Fan club" de Vegeta en mi otro fic. No se ustedes pero estos dos muchachos me dan la impresión de que las mujeres los persiguen ^-^.


	4. Fin del maraton

¡Hola de nuevo!

En esta ocasión antes de entrar en capitulo, les agradezco de corazón sus reviews y les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y un muy Feliz Año nuevo ¡diviértanse en estas fiestas!

Princess M@ko Chan: A mi también me dio gusto que a final de cuentas si pudiera ir su papá de Gokuh n_n. En cuanto a nuestro adorado príncipe y Hermione... aun no tengo claro si estos dos tendrán algo mas que ver (y mas tomando en cuenta que no es la única prima que tiene Gokuh)

Elena: ¡Y yo también lo persigo! El Axe ha de ser buenisimo porque nos hace efecto a todas en cuanto se lo pone nuestro principito. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, estas fechas son para pasarlas en familia.

Navy: ¡Yo también quería estar con ellos! Tenia mis dudas para incluir lo sucedido en Año Nuevo, porque se me hacia algo un poco anticlima, pero aquí esta, espero que te guste. También espero que cumplas tu promesa y me sigas alentando con reviews n_n.

Cynthia Rickelme: Tienes razón, seria entretenido descubrir que Freezer ha reencarnado así, pero no se me había ocurrido, je,je. ¿Dónde te quedaste en el crossover de Spawn y Dragon Ball Z? También esta por aquí, la primera parte esta completa, y hay dos pequeñas continuaciones. Estaba pensando seguir con el pero por el momento lo que he escrito no me convence del todo T_T.

Kokoro-Yana: ¡Hola! ¡que bien que ya te sientes mejor! Ahoda doy yo da que diene dipa T_T. En este capitulo Gokuh intentara dar una explicación de porque su abue odia tanto a su papá (si no sale bien no es culpa del pobre niño sino mía). Al papá de Gokuh le regalaron... perdón... obtuvo un puesto directivo en la Televisora propiedad de la familia. Ahora esta tratando de hacerse de gente de confianza y etc. para cuando el abuelo se retire y a el le toque hacerse cargo de todo, por eso dice que "Manipula los hilos del poder". Estos dos adorables chibis agradecen los saludos n_n.

Y para terminar... Como se desbanda la familia al final de este maratón.

Los días antes de celebrar el año nuevo fueron muy extraños para Vegeta. No estaba acostumbrado a convivir con tanta gente. Sobre todo, con gente que parecía dispuesta a saltarse a la yugular entre si en cualquier momento. La abuela Sara, normalmente muy amable con todos, no soportaba a James, se demostraba sobre todo por la forma en que le servia la comida. El abuelo John parecía igual de agresivo que la abuela y Vegeta le vio intenciones de clavarle un cuchillo a por lo menos el tenedor grande. Marge, Merle y Ada también le mostraban mucha hostilidad. 

Las niñas parecían contagiadas por los adultos. Las peleas entre ellas eran cada vez mas frecuentes. El único refugio en toda la casa era el armario, donde Vegeta se encerraba con Hermione a leer a Poe (LEER, malpensados), cuando no salía a dar una vuelta con Gokuh. En cuanto al pobre Gokuh, entre la Navidad y la noche vieja, sus agresivas primas, le habían dado varias palizas entre todas, lo maquillaron por lo menos otras cuatro veces y en una ocasión, quien sabe que se apodero de ellas, lo despertaron con un balde de agua fría, y no se atrevía a defenderse, porque no estaba en el pegarle a una mujer (aunque ganas no le faltaban).

Quienes estaban encantados con el invitado eran Ron, May y obviamente Luna. Ron y su cuñado se sentaban a ver el Fútbol americano. También parecía el único en casa capaz de entenderse perfectamente con May. Y cada vez que había oportunidad, Luna y James ponían un disco en el estéreo y bailaban como si estuvieran en otra parte.

A pesar de todo, Gokuh estaba muy feliz de ver a sus padres juntos, y no le importaban los inconvenientes (véase las locuras de sus primas) como la llamada telefónica que recibió.

- ¡Yo contesto! - anuncio antes de alzar la bocina -. Bue...

- ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HIJO! ¡SE QUE LO CONVENCISTE DE HACERNOS ESTO! ¡RESPONDE MISERABLE ARRIBISTA! ¡YA SABIA QUE TU NO LE CONVENIAS! ¡PERO ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡PRONTO LOGRAREMOS QUE SE DIVORCIE DE TI, TRAIGA AL NIÑO CON NOSOTROS, Y TU NO VERAS NI UN CENTAVO! - grito una voz que se escucho por toda la casa.

- O_OUUUUU ¿Abuela Agatha? ¿Y ahora yo que hice? - pregunto Gokuh.

- ¿James jr.? ¿Eres tu? - pregunto la misma voz, desconcertada.

- ¬_¬ Si, soy yo, Gokuh. ¿qué sucede?

- Ay. Discúlpame, es que no escuche bien tu voz ¿Esta tu padre?

A un lado de el, su padre enojado por el tono de voz y los comentarios sobre su esposa, le hacia señas de que no le pasara la bocina.

- Si aquí esta. Te lo pasaría pero parece que esta un poco ocupado. Ya los llamara cuando tenga tiempo.

- ¿James jr.? - le pregunto Vegeta mas tarde.

- Mis abuelos insisten en llamarme así. Opinan que el nombre que me puso mamá es una tontería.

- Parece que tus abuelos no se llevan muy bien con sus respectivos hijos políticos...

- No digas algo tan obvio... no va contigo... Titita Sara y el abuelo John dicen que papá solo quiere hacerle daño a mamá igual que el resto de su familia. Y el abuelo Leon y la abuela Agatha creen que mamá es una oportunista cazafortunas. Me molesta que piensen eso de ellos.

- No creí que tu abuela Sara se llegara a enemistar con nadie...

- Yo quiero mucho a mis abuelos. Y Titita Sara en especial es muy cariñosa y amable. Pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente. Cuando se enoja o se entristece, lo hace con todo su ser. Por eso no tolera ni ver a papá. Y a pesar de que cocina muy bien...

- Eso me consta...

- Tiene alguna especie de obsesión. Ni se te ocurra decirle que ya no quieres comer, porque lo toma como una ofensa personal, y comienza a llorar con tanto sentimiento que te hace sentir el insecto mas despreciable del planeta.

- No tenia idea...

El Año Nuevo fue mas tenso que la Navidad. A la hora de que sonaron las campanadas, Vegeta casi se ahoga porque Gokuh lo convenció de comerse las 12 uvas y todas las chicas trataron de darle su abrazo al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente para ellos lo único que había para tomar era sidra, y a ninguno de los dos les gusto.

Cuando por fin terminaron las infinitas fiestas navideñas y de Año Nuevo (Creo que casi se echaron el maratón Guadalupe-Reyes (12 de diciembre-6 de enero)). La familia comenzó el desalojo del inmueble invadido. El primero en irse (para desgracia de Gokuh) fue Ron. Se fue apenas despidiéndose de Luna y de Gokuh, en la madrugada, antes de que se despertaran los abuelos. Fue una lastima que se retirara antes de ayudar a sacar el árbol navideño. Después siguieron las tías y primas en desorden, todas se despidieron de los muchachos cariñosamente y le dejaron dirección, correo electrónico y teléfono a Vegeta. Hermione se despidió diciendo que le escribiría pronto.

Los abuelos no querían irse hasta que James se fuera primero. Luna, Gokuh y Vegeta fueron a despedirlo a la estación del tren, ya que no había llevado su auto. Gokuh sintió mucho que su padre se fuera, por mas que le prometio que haría lo posible para volver pronto. Al llegar a casa, los abuelos ya estaban listos para marcharse y tía May había regresado porque a Emy se le había olvidado uno de sus hámsters. Lo encontraron justo antes de que Boba y Fett decidieran quien se lo iba a comer primero.


End file.
